


Corner Pocket

by ramblingsofaqueerwoman



Series: double double, this that [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, F/F, M/M, Pool & Billiards, Typical Millennial Shenanigans, all of the dumb jokes, like seriously all of them, making out on a pool table, not a braincell to be found, not even in the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingsofaqueerwoman/pseuds/ramblingsofaqueerwoman
Summary: Queliot and Wickoff shoot some pool.Well, mostly they just drink and make out, but there's also definitely pool playing at some point.





	Corner Pocket

Somewhere in another timeline there was no Beast. They never found Fillory, no one ever died or became High King. They were just grad students studying magic and generally being stupid young adults.

Sometimes being a stupid young adult mean going on double dates with your best friends.

Julia and Kady had gotten together the first week of school. It had taken a bit for them to realize it was more than just fucking and that they actually had feelings for each other, but they still figured it out faster than Quentin and Eliot.

Q and El had spent the whole first semester _pining_ for each other and convinced the other wasn't interested. It wasn't until Margo got so fed up with her dumb boys that she physically locked them in a closet together, that they finally talked to each other. And then refused to come out of said closet for a very long time (being slightly preoccupied), which Margo took full advantage of, teasing them with all of the "coming out" puns she could think of.

So here they were, the start of the second semester, feeling like they'd been at Brakebills their whole lives. Julia and Quentin had gotten to plotting and decided that double dates were the best idea ever. Kady and Eliot seemed less than impressed, but who were they to say no to the puppy eyes from their lovers?

Which is how they ended up being dragged to a hole-in-the-wall bar on a Saturday night to drink lots of alcohol and shoot some pool. Julia had done some research and found a place that was both a magicians bar and a queer bar, so they could fully relax and not worry about being themselves in public.

Kady had stopped her protesting once she realized billiards were involved, always down to trounce someone at pool. Eliot was still unconvinced, but Quentin promised to buy him lots of drinks and he was appeased.

"I want a martini, extra olives," he demanded, pushing Quentin towards the bar. Q rolled his eyes and took Julia with him to order their drinks. Eliot wandered over to the pool table where Kady was already setting up. He picked up one of the balls, rolling it in his hand, smirking. He opened his mouth to make a joke and Kady stopped him with a look.

"You're only allowed one ball handling joke, Waugh," she said. "Don't waste it."

Eliot laughed, surprised. Kady had been standoffish around them at first, her metaphorical walls just as strong as the shields around her mind. The more time they spent together, though, the more she opened up and joked around with them. He rolled the ball across the table to her so she could line it up with the others.

"Very well, Miss Orloff-Diaz, I shall make it count," he said.

Quentin and Julia joined them, distributing drinks. Kady tasted her whiskey on the rocks and shrugged, deeming it passable. Eliot looked at the fruity concoction in Quentin's hand with disgust.

"What the hell is that?" he asked. Q shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's sweet and it's got rum in it and it's delicious," he said. He took a long sip, not noticing the look in Eliot's eyes.

"Let me have a taste," Eliot said, tilting Q's face up with a hand under his chin. He pulled him into a kiss that was all tongue, enjoying the aftertaste of the drink in his boyfriend's mouth. Quentin squeaked, the noise muffled by Eliot's lips on his, and melted against the taller man. Eliot pulled away with a grin.

"Mmm, it is very sweet," he said, smirking. Quentin blinked up at him slowly, completely forgetting what they had been talking about.

"Stop making out and come play!" Julia called from across the table. She had claimed a high table next to the area and was perched on a stool, holding out two cues for them to take. They joined the women, depositing their drinks next to the others on the table.

"Guys against girls?" Kady suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and she took up position to break. She leaned over and the three friends suddenly were greeted with an incredible view of her chest. Julia’s jaw dropped as all brain cells ceased functioning, and Quentin wolf whistled.

“Now I see why you insisted on pool,” Eliot said, giving Julia a teasing look.

“I’m...uh,” Julia said eloquently. Kady rolled her eyes, though she couldn’t help the small smile that escaped, and shot. The loud clatter of the balls scattering rang out through the bar. Kady nodded, satisfied. The others nodded as well, though none of them knew the game well enough to judge whether it was a good shot or not.

“Your turn, Q,” Kady said. Julia made grabby hands at her girlfriend as Q came around to survey the table. Kady grinned, sliding between her knees to give her a kiss.

“Now who’s making out!” Quentin complained. Julia flipped him off as she kissed her girlfriend. Quentin sighed and walked around the table a couple times, uncertain which shot he should be making. He ran his hands through his hair, an anxious habit he didn’t even realize he was doing.

“Just pick a ball and commit,” Julia said, watching now that she’d gotten the kiss she wanted.

“That’s what he said,” Eliot muttered under his breath, earning him a laugh from both women.

“Fine,” Quentin grumbled, and picked a spot, bending over to line up his shot. Now the three onlookers were gifted a truly wonderful view of his ass.

“Oh my,” Julia grinned. Kady gave Eliot a look.

“Still against pool?” she asked. Eliot raised a single eyebrow and sipped his martini.

“I’m starting to see the appeal of the game,” he admitted, trying to keep a cool facade. Julia nudged him with her elbow, grinning, and he couldn’t help but grin back. Q made his shot and a ball sunk in the corner pocket. His audience whooped and he gave a tiny victory jump that made Eliot’s heart melt a little.

“Great ass and good at pool,” he said. “I’m swooning.” Quentin rolled his eyes, but his smile said how proud he was that he sunk a ball. He crossed the table to re-position and took his second shot, but this one missed. No one cared, though, and he happily went to join Eliot at the table.

“You’re up, Jules,” he said, tucking himself under Eliot’s arm. She hopped off her stool and perused her options, brow furrowing in concentration. She picked a shot and took aim.

“Hold on,” Kady stopped her. She walked over and leaned on the table behind her, making a show of having a better view of her ass now. “Okay, continue,” she teased.

Julia blushed and giggled. “I feel objectified,” she complained, but that didn’t stop her from bending over and wiggling before taking her shot. She missed completely. She didn’t even hit a single ball, which was impressive because all of them but one were still on the table. Kady looked over her girlfriends shoulder at the table, amazed.

“How did you not hit anything?” she asked. “I have never seen that happen this early in a game?”

Julia gave an awkward smile. “I’m special,” she said. Kady threw her head back laughing, which made Julia giggle.

“You’re a disaster,” Kady shook her head at her. “Come on.” She pulled Julia away as Eliot walked over to pick his shot. He was the definition of majestic, one curl falling in his face as he twirled his cue between his fingers. He crouched down to look at the table from a side view, and everyone tilted their head in confusion, like a trio of confused puppies. He stood back up and sat on the edge of the table facing out, holding the cue behind his back and lining it up, clearly intending to shoot in this ridiculous position.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Kady asked.

“Babe, your shot is lined up perfectly,” Quentin pointed out. “Why are you hitting it like that?”

Eliot raised his eyebrows dramatically. “Theatrics!” he declared, and shot. He hit the ball with entirely too much force, launching it across the table where it hit the edge and flew off, clattering to the floor and rolling away.

Julia burst into uncontrollable laughter and Quentin buried his face in his hands in dismay. Kady tried to hide a chuckle and failed.

“Well, points for enthusiasm, Waugh. I’ll give you that,” she said.

Eliot slid off the table, straightening his vest. “Thank you, thank you,” he sighed dramatically. “Please hold your applause till the end.” He stood in front of Quentin and pulled at his hands until he could see his face, giving him a satisfied grin. Quentin just shook his head.

“You’re ridiculous,” he complained.

“Yes,” Eliot agreed. “But you love me.” He leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek.

The game continued in much the same way it had begun. Kady was amazing, Quentin was decent, Julia was a disaster, and Eliot was entirely too dramatic. They ordered more drinks, and kissed their lovers, and checked each other out. This group had priorities, and playing well was not one of them. The more they played (and drank) the more ridiculous they got, laughing and teasing as the game wore on. Finally it ended when Kady sunk the 8 ball. The girls had won.

Julia cheered and pulled Kady in for a victory kiss, wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s neck. Quentin grinned at them, happy that they were happy and not at all disappointed at losing. Eliot, however, was another matter. He seemed to have suddenly realized they were playing a _game_ which meant that he could _win_ , and had gotten that competitive edge in his eyes.

“I wanna play again,” he declared, downing the last of his drink. “You two!” he pointed at the girls still wrapped around each other. “Go get us another round. Q and I will set it up.” Kady dragged Julia to the bar and Eliot started lining the balls up for a new game. Quentin hopped up so he was sitting on the edge of the table, legs swinging like a little kid.

“Hey,” he said, nudging Eliot’s arm when he was done setting up. Eliot looked up at him, grinning at the look on his face.

“Hey, yourself,” he crooned, moving to stand in front of him. His hand slid around the back of Q’s neck, pulling him down into the kiss he was very clearly asking for. His other hand rested on his thigh, nudging it so the smaller man would make room for him to nestle between his legs. Quentin moaned softly, leaning into the kiss, hands gripping Eliot’s waist. As much as Eliot wanted to lose himself in the taste of his boyfriends lips, they _were_ in public and he  _did_ have a game to win. He pulled away reluctantly. Quentin made a disappointed noise.

“Later,” he promised. “Where the fuck are our drinks?” They both looked over at the bar where their drinks were ready. Julia and Kady, however, were unaware of that fact, as they were also in the middle of making out. Quentin chuckled.

“Fucking useless,” Eliot muttered. “Hey!” he yelled over, startling the girls. “Get over here!” Julia had the decency to blush as they brought the drinks over, rejoining them at the table.

“I’m on Eliot’s team this time,” Julia said. Eliot smiled and wrapped his arms around the tiny woman, resting his cheek on the top of her head. El was always an affectionate person, but he got even more so when he’d been drinking, draping his long limbs over whoever was closest.

“You do realize you’re putting the two best players on the same team, right?” Kady asked. Eliot gave her a look that was half puzzled and half ‘how dare you’.

“Don’t question us,” he said. Julia nodded along with him.

"Yeah, we know what we're about," she said firmly, brow furrowing as she tried to look menacing. Kady rolled her eyes.

"Alright," she conceded. "Somebody break."

Quentin lined up and shot, scattering the balls across the table. He smiled, proud of himself, and it almost made Eliot feel bad about how much he was going to beat him. Almost.

Q went to join Julia at the drinks and Eliot lined up for his shot. Now that he was determined to win, he was shooting like a normal person. Kady watched him with a skeptical eye. He was going to have to be very subtle with his plan if he didn't want her to find out.

He took a deep breath and shot. They both watched as the cue ball rolled across the table, hitting a solid ball and sending it towards the corner pocket. El could see that it was just a tiny bit off and it wasn't going to go in, so he concentrated and _nudged_. It changed course ever so slightly and sunk into the pocket.

_Telekinesis does have it's benefits_ , Eliot thought. He glanced up to see Kady looking at him in indignation. He grimaced and was about to apologize when she grinned at him.

"Alright, Waugh. If that's how you want to play," she said. She had that fire in her eyes now that could only come from the thrill of the cheat. Eliot couldn't help but grin as she took up position. The fire was contagious.

Julia and Q were oblivious to what was happening, caught up in gossiping over something that had happened at school. Neither of them noticed when she shot or when she moved her fingers in an almost imperceptible tut against her pool cue. Her ball sunk, her next shot already lined up perfectly. One might even say magically.

Eliot scowled. She was gonna make him work for it. _Very well._ When she shot her next ball, he _nudged_ again, and it shifted course just enough to miss the pocket. Kady glared at him, but there was no anger behind it, just fierce competition.

"Jules," she called. Julia squealed happily and hopped down from the stool, wobbling unsteadily in her heels. She lined up and took the shot, making a little _whoosh_ noise as she did. It missed spectacularly. Kady shook her head at her ridiculous girlfriend as Quentin called out.

"You know, making sound effects doesn't make you shoot better, Jules," he teased.

She struck a pose, hip jutting out to one side. "Its for _dramatic effect_." Kady laughed and wrapped one arm around Julia's waist, pulling her flush against her.

"Okay, babe, I'm cutting you off," she whispered into her hair, enjoying how the smaller woman melted against her. She pressed a kiss to her head and walked her back to the table so Q could take his shot.

"But I feel good!" Julia protested with a pout. Kady grinned and leaned in to kiss beneath her ear and whisper where no one else could hear.

"I know, baby, and if you stop drinking now I'm gonna make you feel _really_ good tonight." She felt Julia gasp softly and tangle her fingers in her shirt. Kady grinned and kissed her neck. She was torn between wanting to beat Eliot at pool and wanting to take her sexy girlfriend home immediately and do unspeakable things to her. Luckily for her, she could do both.

She looked over at where Eliot was trying to distract Quentin from his shot. He was wrapped around him from behind, one hand splayed across his stomach as he mouthed at his neck. To his credit, Q was trying very hard to ignore him and focus on the game, but no one can resist the charms of Eliot Waugh, especially not his boyfriend.

"You need to stop," he said halfheartedly. The way he leaned into Eliot, though, and stretched to bare more of his neck spoke otherwise. Eliot grinned.

"Take your shot, Q, we're waiting," he mumbled against his skin. Quentin sighed and shot, turning around before he could see where it ended up to pull Eliot down for a kiss. Eliot laughed into the kiss, watching from the corner of his eye as the ball missed completely.

"Good job, baby," he said, smacking Q on the ass. "Now go sit down, its Daddy's turn." Everyone groaned dramatically at the use of that name. They were accustomed to Eliot's shenanigans, but they still had to give him a hard time.

Eliot downed his drink and then took his shot. With more alcohol surging in his blood, his telekinesis was becoming more blatant, but Quentin and Julia remained oblivious. He lined up for his second shot, but just as the ball approached the pocket it ran into an invisible force and bounced off. Eliot gasped.

“You blocked me, you bitch!” he protested, no heat behind the insult. Kady smirked, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she took aim for her shot.

"You made the rules, I'm just playing along," she said. Eliot glared at her, too tipsy to think of a good comeback. She sunk the shot and lined up the next, bending over the table next to where he stood.

Eliot saw the opportunity, considered it, and took it. Right as Kady moved to hit the ball, he tapped the end of her cue with his own, knocking her shot off kilter so she missed. She whirled around, a flash of anger in her eyes, and Eliot was worried he'd gone too far. But as fast as it had come, it disappeared again, and she was laughing at him.

"Well played," she said, nodding her head in appreciation. She'd been so focused on blocking his telekinesis, she hadn't thought about "normal" ways of messing with her.

She turned to call Julia for her turn, but they both got distracted by a tipsy Q very enthusiastically chewing on his straw as he listened to Julia's story.

"I think your boys got an oral fixation," Kady snorted.

"Shush," Eliot grinned. "I'm enjoying it."

Kady rolled her eyes. She called Julia over, not bothering to distract her during her shot because she was a disaster enough as it was.

Eliot joined Q at the table and the smile the smaller man gave him as he noticed him walking over made his heart flop in his chest. Quentin always looked at him like he was just given the most amazing gift, and it made him feel all sorts of soft mushy feelings that he wasn't used to. He slid a hand around his boyfriends neck, tilting his head up for a kiss that was far too tender and intimate for their current location. He pulled back, drowning in the love in Q's eyes.

"I wanna go home," Quentin whispered, voice affected from the kiss. "I wanna go home and _do things_." Eliot gave him another gentle kiss, barely brushing lips.

"Soon, my love," he murmured, rubbing a thumb against his temple. "Can you wait till we finish the game?"

Quentin nodded, sneaking in another kiss before sliding off the chair to take his shot. Eliot watched as he played, smiling fondly at the man he still couldn't believe he got to call his boyfriend. He pinched his ass as he passed him to take his own shot, laughing at the surprised squeak he made.

Eliot missed his shot, with a little interference from Kady, and he scowled at her. Julia came over and whispered something in Kady’s ear, a look of mischief in her eyes. Kady’s eyebrows shot up as a smile started to spread across her face. She whispered something back and then turned to the table with a determined look.

“Alright, let’s fucking finish this,” she said. She took aim, and this time when Eliot tried to interfere he found himself unable to touch anything on the table. His jaw dropped as he realized Kady had put up some sort of wards against him. She made quick work of the rest of the balls, sinking one after the other until she ended with the eight ball directly into a corner pocket.

Julia jumped up and down, clapping, as Kady smirked at Eliot who shook his head in disbelief. He turned to Quentin and pouted at him.

“Baby, I lost,” he whined, the picture of sadness.

"Oh no! I’m sorry,” Q comforted, sliding his arms around the taller man’s waist. He grinned up at his boyfriend. “Are you gonna survive?” he asked, teasingly. Eliot laughed. He wrapped his arms around Q, locking him tight against him as he leaned down to kiss his cheek.

“I don’t know, I’m extremely distraught. I’m going to need lots of comfort and attention to make a full recovery,” he said. He captured Q’s lips in a kiss, only to have him break away when he realized something.

“Wait, does that mean I won?” he asked excitedly. Everyone started laughing and he flushed red. He buried his face in Eliot's neck to hide.

"Yes, my darling, you won," El said, pressing kisses to his hair and his shoulder and anywhere else he could reach. "And I, for one, think we should go home and celebrate your victory." Quentin blushed a further red, if that was even possible.

Julia grinned from where she was wrapped up in Kady's arms. "Yeah we're gonna go home and do some celebrating of our own," she said.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Kady called as she practically carried Julia out of the bar in her haste.

Eliot laughed at the ridiculous girls who had quickly become family to him. He wrapped himself tighter around Quentin, reaching down to squeeze his ass. He felt the smaller man gasp softly against him and _yup, it's definitely time to get home_. He pulled back so he could see Quentin's face, flushed and dazed and beautiful.

"Since I've clearly showcased my tremendous skills in ball handling..." Eliot teased, wiggling his eyebrows. "...what do you say I whisk you away for a private demonstration?"

Quentin burst into laughter, shaking his head at his _stupid ridiculous wonderful_ boyfriend, and let himself be dragged out the door. 


End file.
